


New Fascination

by TheEndeavorNetwork



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndeavorNetwork/pseuds/TheEndeavorNetwork
Summary: As much as she enjoyed their first time, Uhura is a bit puzzled as to how it fits into Spock's logical rules.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	New Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two. This is my first time writing them, and my second time writing for this fandom.
> 
> Yes, the title is cheesy.

Uhura blinked awake and sat up abruptly. How long had it been? Was she late for her shift? She had stirred earlier that morning when Spock got up. The loss of his body heat caused her to snuggle further into the sheets. She hadn’t meant to drift off again.

She looked at the clock. There was still time to return to her quarters and get ready. A sound from the bathroom told her that Spock was here. She stood and noticed her clothes folded neatly at the foot of the bed. She was adjusting her bra when he emerged from the bathroom.

“Good morning, Nyota,” he said in the same tone he used while passing her in the hall.

“Good morning.”

She was feeling a little awkward now. She was half-naked in his quarters, while he was pristine and well-pressed. As if nothing had happened last night. He tilted his head slightly, and his lips twitched. Hesitation. Insignificant to the untrained eye, but it spoke volumes to her. Her anxiety dissipated somewhat.

“I would like to address some concerns you may have about our activities yesterday evening,” he began.

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“You need not worry about impregnation, as I am infertile.”

“Oh.”

“In addition, I am not a carrier of any sexually transmitted illnesses.”

“Me neither.”

They stared across the room at each other till Spock broke the silence again.

“I am departing to the bridge. If you desire, you are welcome here this evening when our shifts have concluded.”

She smiled. “I’d like that.”

He nodded politely and left. She sighed and picked up her dress. At least he wasn’t regretting it. She was still confused, though.

From a human perspective, it made perfect sense: A couple acting on their sexual chemistry. But Spock wasn’t human. It wasn’t really a logical thing to do. Why would a Vulcan have sex for pleasure?

He was more human last night than she had ever dreamed of seeing him. Even without the mind meld, the intensity of his emotions was obvious from his blazing eyes and uncouth vocalizations. She had always appreciated his Vulcan demeanor, but this new side of him was nothing short of exquisite.

She did her best to keep her thoughts professional during the day. It was hard to do when she saw him coasting around the bridge. His immaculate image had been irrevocably tainted. The sight of his severely combed hair conjured memories of her fingers pulling it to a resounding growl of pleasure. By the end of the day, there was a wet spot in her panties. She ate dinner quickly and headed straight for his quarters. As she rounded the corner, she saw him about to enter. He looked over.

“Lieutenant,” he said in acknowledgement.

He wasn’t comfortable using her first name in public, even if there was no one else around. She smiled coyly as she approached him, hands clasped behind her back.

“Is this still a good time, Commander?” she asked innocently.

“Yes. Please enter.” He gestured ahead of him.

Once inside, she turned to face him. His eyes flickered up and down her figure, though his expression remained unchanged. The air was musky with traces of incense.

“Are you hungry, Nyota?”

“No, thank you. I ate before I came. What about you?”

“I am not hungry.”

“I don’t mind a snack if you want to eat together.”

“No.” His eyes had fallen from her face and were now vaguely looking at her shoulder.

More and more illogical.

She turned her back to him and wandered further into the room. Vulcan statuettes and other artifacts were displayed here and there. A lute stood prominently by his desk. She loved listening to him play. The first time was when she was his TA at the Academy. She had hummed along, and his features softened in what she thought of as a smile. That was the first time she realized he enjoyed her company.

She leaned against a table and turned to face him. He was only a few feet away. His eyes were dark with desire. He took another step and knelt at her feet. He wrapped his hands around one of her thighs, closed his eyes, and kissed her skin reverently. The press of his lips was tender, but Uhura could guess how much he was holding back.

“Spock?” she asked in a hushed voice.

“Yes, Nyota?” he whispered, rolling her name on his tongue like a rich cream.

“I’m curious about why you want to do this. I’m not saying I don’t like it. I absolutely do. It’s just that it doesn’t seem entirely…logical.”

His lashes fluttered up. “Specify.”

“Sex. Why did you have sex with me?”

He considered her for a moment.

“Sex strengthens psychological bonds with one’s partner and increases feelings of intimacy. These factors contribute to a longer and healthier relationship.”

“So, you’re saying you want a long-term relationship with me?”

“I would be happy to remain partnered to you for the foreseeable future.”

She grinned. “Spock, that’s so romantic. At least, for you.”

“You are pleased?”

“Very pleased. In fact, I’d love to strengthen some bonds with you right now.”

He needed no further invitation. As soon as she finished speaking, he was reaching a hand under her skirt and yanking down her panties. Uhura gasped and tried to hike her skirt up as his hot tongue dove into her. He was impressively adept, considering he had lost his virginity only yesterday. Her fingers found their way into his hair again and held on tight.

She came hard, almost falling onto the art behind her. Spock leaned back and licked his lips. His tongue darted out to taste a bead of sweat trailing down her leg.

“Fuck,” she gasped in between breaths, “Come here.”

He stood and met her in a deep kiss. She rocked her hips against the straining bulge in his pants. This proved too much teasing for him, as he tore himself away to frantically remove both of their clothes. When they were naked – with the exception of Uhura’s boots – he easily lifted her onto the table. She planted her palms flat on the surface and spread her legs invitingly. Spock stared hungrily as he stroked his dick, which was flushed green and leaking copious amounts of precum. She was still intimidated by the knot at the base. It wouldn't fit yesterday.

He grabbed her hips harshly and entered her. She cried out and held onto his shoulders as her walls stretched to accommodate him. Spock groaned and bucked feverishly, still not managing to get the knot in. He muttered something that she couldn’t quite make out, though she could tell it was Vulcan. He started fucking her as hard as he could without hurting her. Uhura did her best to keep quiet, but it hardly made a difference. The table shook, and objects clattered down. Spock didn’t seem to care about anything at the moment. The fingers of his right hand crept up towards her face and fumbled for her meld points.

Uhura didn’t know if she would ever get used to the sensation. His mind was so much more powerful than hers. She had heard that Vulcans were a wild people until logic tamed them. She understood now just how deeply they felt. It felt like her own mind was in danger of being swallowed up, or worse, buckling under the load.

She was almost overwhelmed again when the force of his feverish need hit her. He had never been so desperate. He had to love her. There was a fear, as well, lurking in the shadows of his mind – that he was losing himself by surrendering to lust. Uhura reached a hand up to lay over his. She tried to send back reassurance. He was more fully himself than ever. He was beautiful. She would love him no matter what. His lips found her throat as a grateful admiration poured across the bond. A strong hand braced the small of her back, and then she was screaming as he pushed the knot in.

She couldn’t stand it. He spared her by breaking the meld, but it was too late. She came within seconds. He rutted through it, and she could feel the hot streams bursting inside her.

They were still for a minute, the room quiet except for the sounds of breathing. Spock planted a trail of kisses along her chin and up the other side of her face, finally resting his cheek against her forehead. He started murmuring sweet nothings in his native tongue. It sounded like love poetry. Uhura smiled and caressed her hands down his back. He was just full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Spock is usually infertile, but the Pon Farr reverses that.


End file.
